The Lightning Fox
by NarutoMasterXt
Summary: A story of lovers going through the hardships of their not so average life.  LightingXNaruto


**Xt: Hey guy's this is my first story with a lemon**

**Naruto: YAY! Who am I with?**

**Xt: *points at lightning* her**

**Lightning: Trust me I am not pleased **

**Xt: Stop lying or should I show him your diary**

**Lightning: *blushes* S-shut up **

**Naruto: Wow you're beautiful**

**Lightning: *blushes crimson* uh-uh thanks **

**Naruto: *signature pose* Want to go out?**

**Lightning: YES! Um I mean sure *walks away skipping***

**Xt: Ahhh young love**

**Naruto: Thank you so much Xt!**

**Naruto: Yeah whatever, I'm just happy Tobi isn't here **

**SOMEONE SAY TOBI!**

**Éclaire 'Lightning' Uzumaki: **

**Age: 24**

**Spouse: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Occupation: Former guardian corp member.**

**Title: Hero of cocoon **

**Naruto Uzumaki :**

**Age: 24**

**Spouse: Éclaire 'Lightning' Uzumaki**

**Occupation: Guardian Corp Leader**

**Title: Dragon of Cocoon **

Naruto and Lightning Uzumaki were currently resting in each other's arms after a heated sparing session.

"You are pretty good with weapons, husband" Lightning said as she caressed his chest.

"I try love" Naruto said chuckling and kissed her head.

Lightning then looked at him with mischievous eyes. Lightning then got out of her husband's loving embrace and sat on his chest "Well Naruto, I want you to try once more. Make love to me" She said and that made Naruto's eyes widen "What? Are you serious?" Naruto asked stunned, Lightning nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek and looked at him in the eye coldly "Or do you wish to deny my martial rights as your wife Naru?" Then her eyes turned sad "Are you bored with me? It's only been a year Naruto"

Naruto immediately tackled her to down so he was on top of her and ravished her mouth for all she was worth and after a couple of minutes he detached himself from Lightning's mouth "Éclair, never think that, I love you more than life itself. You are my heart and soul I will never get bored of you; I was just surprised I thought you just wanted to sleep".

"Well we can sleep later and I love you too" and then her hands started going south and started undoing Naruto's pants.

**::!WARNING!::!LEMON!::START!::!ENJOY!::**

Naruto saw that and didn't want to be out done so he started rubbing his wife breasts through her shirt which earned him a moan of pleasure from the beautiful pink haired women.

Lightning sighed in pleasure as her husband worked his magic. Naruto smirked because he could no feel her trying to undo his pants so he decided to take it further.

With a single flick of the wrist her pants and t-shirt was a useless fabric on the floor. The only thing that remained was her bra and panties.

Lightning smirked at him. Naruto would never teach her that trick and just relaxed and let him be in charge for now.

Naruto quickly got rid of the bra that was holding her marvellous breasts and he immediately sucked on them, fully intent on rocking her world.

Lightning started moaning even louder than before and started to blush scarlet because she could feel how wet she was, it was even dripping down to her thighs.

"You are really getting off, aren't you Éclaire" Naruto said and brought his free hand down to Lightning's panties and started rubbing her puffy lips through the fabric.

Lightning started to moan even harder then she previously did "Please Naruto!" Naruto brought his head to his wife's ear "What my dear? I can't hear you" He and stroked a bit harder "Tell me what you want"

Naruto watched lightning squirm, she was trying to fight the lust, her pride wouldn't allow her to beg but when Naruto started slowing down her pride flew out the window "PLEASE NARUTO! PLEASE! DON'T KEEP ME WAITING!" And not a second later she was naked and in all her glory "As you wish" Naruto stopped sucking her breasts and brought his attention to his wife's women hood.

Naruto's lips immediately latched onto her wet puffy lips and explored her inner walls with his tongue and then and there Lightning screamed out his name.

Naruto decided to drive her over the edge so he started suck and like her clit while his fingers worked her most private parts.

And after a minute later Naruto felt her tighten around his fingers and he knew she was close so he started to hum "AHHHHH NARU IM CUMMING!" And with that her juices splashed onto his face. Naruto continued to lick her but slowly, allowing her to ride out her orgasm.

And after a few minutes Lightning finally got control of her breathing stood up and kissed her husband fully on the lips even though she was a little disgusted because she could taste herself within his mouth.

She then got her knees and looked up at him with eyes full of passion and love. "You treated your wife so nicely earlier; I think you deserve a reward for it"

She quickly undid his belt buckle and removed his pants leaving him only in his boxers and his member that was already stiff as rock "Would you like that husband?" Lightning asked him huskily "I would like that very much my love" Naruto said looking into her aqua coloured eyes with the same feeling.

Lightning smirked and dropped his boxers, Lightning chuckled as Naruto's member hit her chin slightly, she then gripped the penis and started stroking it a bit "Well someone is very happy to see me" Lightning said with a smirk.

"Lightning...please" Naruto begged feeling very anxious because of the slow pace.

"Very well" She then started to suck his left sack while jacking him off a bit faster and after a few moments she licked his cock's shaft while still jacking him off, this earned a moan of pleasure from her husband which motivated her even more than before, she then began slowly suck the tip while massaging and playing with his balls. She then looked up at him and slowly started to put the entire nine inches into her mouth while looking at him the entire time.

Once she fully gobbled up the entire length which was actually going down her throat too, she grabbed both of his hands and put them on both sides of her head she quickly brushed of some stray hair and supported herself on his waist and gave him a look that said _' do what you want I'm all yours Naruto'_

Naruto got the hint and then pushed his wife's head forward and felt her suck on the shaft and pulled her head back "Wow honey!" he said. She then looked at him again that said _'Husband, I won't stay like this forever'_ Naruto nodded and repeated what he done then eventually he went faster and after six minutes Naruto felt his end coming then all of a sudden Lightning shook Naruto's hands away and started to suck hard intent on getting his baby batter and five seconds later "Éclaire!" And with that he ejaculated into her mouth. Lightning quickly gulped down the liquid that was flowing into her mouth with enthusiasm.

Lightning didn't let him go until his shaft was completely soft in her mouth and with a final suck she let him go.

She then stands up and looked at Naruto and kissed him with passion "Did you enjoy that love?" She asked

"That was mind-blowing, where did you learn that?" He asked his wife.

She smirked at him "I winged it, to be honest" And kissed one time and felt his erection come back "Ready for the main course?" Naruto nodded. She then smirked and grabbed his and made their way to the bed again, she then went on all fours and her ass in the air.

"You're stunning you know that?" Naruto said taking in her beautiful body.

"Naruto stop telling me things I already know and fuck me!" Lightning said her lust getting to her.

"As you wish my love" Naruto then got behind her and positioned his penis at her entrance and looked at her for permission, she gave him a quick nod eager to feel him inside of her again.

And with that he entered her and both of them moaned in pleasure, Naruto let her adjust and after a quick nod Naruto started thrusting hard inside of her "Oh my! Naruto harder!" Lightning got her wish and Naruto started to thrust even harder "Fuck Lightning sweet heart you're so tight" Naruto said enjoying her moist, hot pussy.

"Only for you, love!" Lightning then pulled a quick move and now she was on top and Naruto at the bottom, ramming herself into Naruto's dick.

They continued doing this for fifteen minutes maybe twenty; time was the last thing on the couples mind right now.

After a couple more minutes Naruto felt his wife tighten around his member and Naruto himself was about to cum to "Naruto I'm AHHH CUMMING!" She said screaming "ME TOO LIGHT!" They both shouted each other's name and they both exploded there love juice mixing together.

Naruto was about to pull out of her but lightning stopped him with a death glare "Don't you dare" She said in THE voice meaning no arguing with his wife.

Naruto sighed and nodded; Lightning gave him peck and then she made herself comfortable on top of him. Naruto then pulled the covers on top of them and made sure he was comfortable as well as being careful not to detach from his wife, that was suicide, and soon he pulled the covers protecting them from the cold.

"Naruto...how did you change me so much?" Lightning asked him while playing with his golden hair.

Naruto smirked and kissed her cheek "I didn't do anything Éclaire I'm just that irresistible" getting a chuckle from her.

"Naruto you are the only person that can do that...I love you so much...sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you..." Lightning said crying a bit.

Naruto smiled and kissed his bride's forehead and rubbed her tears "Don't cry, you are the most beautiful women I ever saw and I love more than anything , never doubt that you are everything to me, without you I don't think I could go on I love you more than words can express"

Lightning started to cry again but this time it was tears of joy and kissed him full on with her tongue exploring her husband's mouth "I do to...always"

**::!LEMON!::!ENDED!::**

_Next morning _

Naruto woke up and felt a familiar weight upon him; he opened his eyes and saw Éclaire the women that changed his life snoring lightly into his chest while dribbling a bit. Naruto then felt something weird between his thighs.

The former konoha shinobi looked underneath the sheets and saw that he was still connected to Lightning. Naruto simply laughed and took his penis out of her which earned him a disapproving moan from the sleeping women, who was missing the feel of Naruto being inside of her.

Naruto laughed once again and moved her to the side so he could get up and prepare breakfast while she sleeps. He quickly gives her a kiss on the forehead and went for a shower.

Once out the blond quickly gets in a t-shirt with a pair three quarter pants and goes into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for himself and Lightning.

_30 minutes later_

Lightning soon woke up and immediately noticed Naruto wasn't there, she looked around the room and then a delicious aroma assaulted her nose.

'_He is probably cooking up breakfast' _the pink haired women thought and quickly put on of Naruto's shirts and a pair of his boxers and then made her way towards the kitchen to see what her husband was cooking.

When she reached the kitchen she saw Naruto cooking up what looked like sausages, eggs and some toast with jam and butter, and it looked he didn't notice her _'perfect'_ she thought.

She waited till it was safe to scare him without him hurting himself so when she saw him going to get onions she made her move.

Naruto was just about to pick up a couple onions and smirked he knew Lightning was about to scare him so being a good sport he let her have her fun and waited for the loud 'boo' and fell down the floor in fake fright.

Lighting quickly got on top of him and smiled down at "Did I just frighten the big bad hero of cocoon?" Lightning said very proud of herself.

Naruto smirked at her and caresses her cheek "Only you can do that love" And got up a bit and gave her soft kiss.

Lightning chuckled a bit and got of him and helped him up "Good. Now are you going to continue gawking at me or are you going to serve breakfast" Lightning said and made her way to the breakfast table swaying her hips on the way giving her husband as nice view on purpose and sat down on one of the chairs there looking at him as if she had done nothing.

Naruto then folded his arms and chuckled "Éclaire you shouldn't play that game with me"

Lightning looked at him still pretending "Play what Naruto, I'm just sitting what could I possibly doing?" Lightning said through a straight face.

Naruto chuckled and knew his wife won't budge so he simply just resumed his cooking.

Lightning pouted at the loss of attention but decided to wait for her man to come back with the food.

After a few more minutes Naruto finally came to the table with three clones following caring plates which carried their breakfast. The clones set the plates on the table and then disappeared in a poof Naruto then sat next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Aishite o tanoshimi kudasai" Naruto said in Japanese which confused the women since she didn't speak it, Naruto smiled at her confusion "It means enjoy love"

Éclaire smiled and kissed him full on "It looks delicious Naruto" She said and then both husband and wife got there desired food on their plates.

Lightning was about to take the first bite but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it Light" Naruto said and got up to get the door.

Lightning just huffed in annoyance _'who would be here at 8:30 on a Sunday!' _she thought.

Naruto opened door and saw his sister-in law; Sarah and Snow with his with their two year old son in his mother's arms with a huge grin on his face and shouted "Uncle Naru!"

The blond shinobi smiled and ruffled up the kids pink hair "How's my favourite nephew?" He asked the toddler.

"I'm good uncle! Got any cookies?" The two year old asked.

Naruto grinned "Sorry Star, don't have any" the now named Star just pouted in response.

The ninja then turned his attention to Sarah and Snow "Hey guys, what brings you here so early?" He asked.

Sarah smiled at him "Well I got some big news. I think you and Éclaire should be the first people to hear it"

"Yeah Naruto, I think you guys will really like it" Snow said sounding even more cheerful than usual.

Naruto laughed "Well sure come inside then" he stepped aside allowing them inside the house.

They quickly made their way down the hallway and into the kitchen to see Lightning munching on some toast.

When Star saw his Aunt he immediately got out of his mothers and made his way to his aunt "Aunt Lighty!" He said happy to see her.

Lightning put the food down and scooped the toddler onto her lap and give him a hug "How are you Star" The pink haired women asked her nephew.

"I'm good, cookies?" He asked her hoping his Aunt had any of his favourite sweets.

Lightning then put the child on the table with a cookie she got from the jar on the table and made her way to her sister and gave her a hug "Hey sis, how are you?" She asked the younger women who smiled at her "Well me and Snow have good news to share with you guys" Lightning then looked at Snow and gave him quick nod her way of say hi to him.

"Well let's get eating since you guys are here on the right time, help your selves there is plenty of food to go around" Naruto said and sat on the chair with the others joining them.

Lightning looked at her sister "So what is this news you were going to tell us Sarah" She asked while taking a bite of her toast.

Sarah took Snow's hand and smiled "Well Éclaire...I'm well...pregnant" And immediately both Naruto and Lightning choked on their food.

"You're what!" Lightning asked making sure she heard right.

Snow laughed at her expression "She said we are having another baby" He said with a big grin happy to have another member to the family.

Lightning got up and hugged her sister, truly happy for her, Naruto just smiled and gave Snow a huge pat on the back and hugged his sister in law glad for her.

"That's very good news mate! So how long have you been pregnant" Naruto asked twenty one year old.

"I'm about two months along" Sarah told the older blond who nodded and turned his attention to Star who was happily munching on the cookie his wife gave him "Here that kiddo you're going to be a big brother soon" Star just looked and smiled and started munching on the cookie again Naruto then looked back at Sarah "Promise me you won't eat anymore cookies until your baby is born!"

The rest of the gang laughed and enjoyed their food while talking about the baby and possible names for it.

After awhile the visitors left and the couple were lying on the couch together simply enjoying each other's company but there was something off about Éclaire and Naruto noticed this and looked at her

"What's wrong Éclaire?" Naruto asked his wife who just shook her head muttering 'no' but he knew better "Éclaire...you shouldn't hide things from me" he told her stroking her hair.

She then looked at him "Naruto...do you want kids?" She asked him and watched his eyes widen.

"What?" He asked very surprised and uncomfortable talking about children.

"I asked if you wanted children" She asked him once more taking his hands with hers.

Naruto looked at her not sure what to say "What brought this on?" He asked her.

Lightning looked away from him "For a while Naruto...to tell you the truth I want to have a baby Naruto...looking at Sarah today made me very...jealous...Naruto do you want kids?" She asked tightening her grip on his hand.

Naruto simply got out of the couch and made his way to the balcony leaving Lightning alone stunned by her husband's actions.

_With Naruto_

'_Kids...how? I don't know the first thing about being one...my own parent's cursed me the day I was born my father sealed a demon filled with destructive energy the hour I was born...my mother just threw me out in the streets...how am I going to be any better'_ Naruto thought to himself thinking about his painful past.

He then heard footsteps behind him and felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist and instantly knew it was his wife and heard her mutter sorry.

Naruto sighed and turned around and hugged her "What for?" He asked her and he heard faint sobs from her.

"It was too soon to ask you that I was being sel-" But her words were cut off by a kiss from the blond "No I just don't think I'm ready Light..." He said to her still wrapping in his embrace she then hugged tighter "I'm sorry I just assumed...I see the way you interact with our nephew you had the same aura of longing like I have I'm sorry" And started to cry again.

Naruto then sighed "Éclaire you know I didn't have the best parents in the world...I'm so scared I will repeat what happened to me...what if something goes wrong in birth or if you get hurt and...There is just so many things that could happen" Lightning nodded understanding his fear.

"But if you truly want this...I guess we can give it a shot" And immediately Lighting tackled him down to the floor kissing him for all he is worth.

'_What have I gotten myself into...'_he thought with mental chuckle and started kissing her back.

And then her hands started heading towards the South Pole and smirked "I guess we should start A.S.A.P don't you agree love"

Naruto just smiled "Whatever you want" And all a blinding light enveloped them.

**Unknown Location**

Naruto groaned he felt he had just drank seven litters of hard liquor and then been punched around silly his eyes immediately searched for Lightning and saw her right next to and seemed to be in the same state.

He then sat up and studied the environment and it looked they were in a forest he then saw a sign pointing to a place he thought he would never hear or see again "Konoha..."


End file.
